


The Magic in the Mayhem

by ldyjaydin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldyjaydin/pseuds/ldyjaydin
Summary: What do four people do after the loss of lovers, friends and family? This story follows Newt, Tina, Jacob and Theseus after the events of The Crimes of Grindelwald. Heavy Newt/Tina with some mature chapters later on.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
British Ministry of Magic, London

“What the bloody hell am I going to do with you lot?” Torquil Travers slammed the door shut as he and Theseus Scamander entered the crowded interrogation room.

Niffler, who’d been attempting to fit the brass doorknob into his pouch, flew across the room. He bounced off the back wall and landed with a thunk on the floor. He sat up, shook himself off and glared at the Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

“Scamander, control your creature!” Travers glared back, showing the Niffler the bottom of his shoe.

Newt scooped the Niffler up, stuffing the protesting creature into his inner coat pocket.

Tina attempted to suppress a tiny smile at the furry animal’s antics and failed. She’d been leaning back on the ugly, metal table in the center of the room, but now stood up straight.  
Newt sat in the chair behind her, Jacob in the chair next to him, and Yusuf leaned in the corner, arms crossed over his chest. After they left Hogwarts, the lot of them had been hustled into the room at the Ministry and left there to stew for over an hour. Pickett had proudly picked the lock, but he’d looked dejected when they’d all decided to stay to figure out what to do next.

“Sir, I need to contact the MACUSA right away and update them on the situation.” Tina looked him directly in the eye, trying to exude confidence even though part of her just wanted to curl up and cry for her lost sister.

Travers held up a paper. “Already taken care of. I requested you be put on a long-term transfer to my department. It was least those wankers could do after their incompetence with Grindelwald’s escape.” He tossed the paper at her, seeming to deliberately aim at her feet. “You belong to me now.”

Narrowing her eyes, she bent down to pick up the transfer order. She didn’t belong to anyone, but she gritted her teeth.

Travers turned to Yusuf. “Mr. Kama.”

Yusuf’s eyes shifted from the floor to Travers, but he waited in silence.

“You are free to go.”

He languidly dropped his arm, pushed away from the wall and strode to the door. He turned back and nodded to those remaining. Then he disappeared around the corner.

“Little brother Scamander.” Travers leaned across the table towards Newt.

Newt’s eyes stared at the far wall, his shoulders hunched.

“You had an international travel ban. Yet, I find you mucking about in Paris. I’d have every right to throw you in jail.”

“Sir.” Theseus spoke up behind him. Tina focused on him for the first time, noticing how pale and tired he looked.

Travers held up his hand at Theseus, not taking his eyes off Newt. “But I won’t. However, if you dare leave this country without my express permission, I’ll throw you in Azkaban. Understand?”

Newt nodded.

Travers stepped to the left and pointed at Jacob. “Theseus, obliviate this muggle and get him back on a boat to New York.”

Jacob threw up his hands. “Why does everyone want to do that?” He pointed a finger back at Travers. “I’m a part of this now. If you even think I’m leaving without my Queenie, I’ll kick your-“

Tina jumped in front of him. “Sir, please reconsider. My sister is in love with this No-Mag. He’s the best way to get her back.”

Travers whirled around at her, eyes blazing. “Your sister is a traitor to the whole magical community! She turned her back on all of you for Grindelwald. Why should I care if she comes back?”

Rage flooded Tina’s senses. She felt Newt’s hand cover hers, his long, elegant fingers squeezing gently. She opened her mouth in retort.

“Sir!” Theseus cut her off. “Queenie is a legilimens. If we could bring her back to our side, she may have knowledge gleaned from Grindelwald’s own mind. This muggle could be useful.”

Travers chewed the inside of his cheek. Slowly, he nodded. “Good point, Auror. Right then, he stays. For now. I’m placing Theseus in charge and you’ll be working under him investigating Grindelwald’s whereabouts. None of you better sneeze without his permission.” Speaking directly to Theseus, he added, “You should keep them in close quarters. I know how obstinate your little brother can be.” He glared at each one of them one last time, then walked out.

Tina breathed a sigh of relief. She watched Theseus’ eyes drift to Newt’s hand holding hers. A small smile played at his lips.

Newt drew his hand away, standing up. “What now?”

Theseus’ body sagged, his shoulders slumping and he looked like he would fall over in a stiff wind. “Newt, can we go back to your place? I know my flat has more room, but I just can’t go back there. Without Leta… I just can’t go back there yet.”

Newt stepped around the table, arms embracing his vulnerable brother. “Guess it’s only fair that I invite you over for once.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Newt opened the door to his home, leading everyone inside. He breathed a sigh of relief that he remembered to make his bed in the far corner. Then he spotted that damned magazine laying on the table, open to the engagement page that caused him so much trouble. He rushed to shove it into a cabinet before Tina made it through the door.

Theseus stepped inside behind him. His older brother had helped him move in years ago, although he didn’t think his brother had been back since. Yet, Theseus collapsed on the sofa, exhaustion overwhelming politeness.

Jacob stumbled a little coming in. At the late hour, he looked at the bed longingly. “Hey, youze guys, you mind if I just go to sleep? I can’t think anymore. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Tina, right behind him, laid her hand on his shoulder. “No, Jacob, I’ll take the floor. I’m so sorry Queenie enchanted you, dragging you into this whole mess. I should have been more aware of what was going on.”

“Ain’t your fault. I love that crazy dame!”

Theseus spoke up, his eyes closed as he talked. “I’m the only one here who actually has a home to go to but refuse to do it, so I’ll take the floor. I can conjure a cot.”

Newt cleared his throat. “Nobody’s taking the floor. Theseus, you’re on the sofa. Jacob, you take my bed in the corner. I’ve got a Murphy bed upstairs in my study you can sleep in Tina. I almost never use it, so I’ll have to move my desk aside, but you’ll get some privacy. The loo is up there too.”

Tina swung her head away from examining the books on the shelves by the door. “What about you?”

“I’ve got a cot in my basement, with my animals.” He grinned and looked at the floor. “I admit I sleep there more than not.”

All of them prepared for sleep, definitely much needed after all the insaneness of the past thirty-six hours. While Tina washed up, Newt shoved his desk aside and tried to straighten up all his notes from his book-writing. The Murphy bed swung down out of the wall, and Newt lined it with his only set of spare sheets. Theseus was forced to sleep directly on the sofa using a blanket knitted by their granny when they were children.

Newt carefully spelled a shield around the house. Anyone who tried to get in without a key would be sorely disappointed. Then he checked on his menagerie in the basement. Bunty had already fed them and dispensed the necessary medical treatments. They all appeared happy and settled in for the night. Then he headed up and made some chamomile tea. 

Theseus had already fallen asleep, but Jacob accepted the cup readily. He slurped it down quickly, handed the cup back and rolled over into bed.

Climbing the stairs with a tea cup in hand, he saw his study door closed but light shone out from underneath. He knocked softly but no answer came. He pondered what do to. He’d been taught not to disturb a lady in her bedroom. Who knew what they were doing in there? Yet, he feared she grieved for her lost sister and didn’t want her to be alone if she needed someone to talk to. Plus, he’d brought her tea.

Setting his jaw, he quietly opened the door a crack and peeked in. Tina lay curled up asleep on the bed. She’d taken off her blouse and shoes, still wearing her chemise, pants and socks. He noticed goosebumps lining her bare arms. Placing the tea cup on his desk, he unfolded the blanket he’d left on the chair and carefully draped it over her. She shifted slightly in sleep and pulled it up over her shoulders. Then she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Newt saw dried tears streaked down her cheeks. His heart ached for her loss, and it made him think of his own loss.

Leta. She’d been his best friend, his only friend, in school. He thought he loved her. He’d always cursed himself for bringing her home with him that one winter holiday. She’d seemed so lonely with no family, and Newt’s mother had insisted he bring her, right along with all his other animals. While Theseus and Leta had known each other in passing at school, Newt could pinpoint the moment they’d connected with each other. A connection that had blossomed into love. At first, he’d denied it, assuming Theseus only wanted her to take her away from him. But as he’d watched her make the ultimate sacrifice, telling Theseus she loved him, seeing his extreme effort to get to her and his pain when he couldn’t, Newt knew they truly had loved each other.

He turned back to Tina. He’d never been good with emotions. She stirred emotions in him, ones he liked. He wanted to kiss her upturned cheek, but resisted, fearing to wake her. Instead he ran his fingers over her dark hair, barely touching her. Then he switched off the light and closed the door as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tina woke with a start. Light barely shone through the window as dawn fought the darkness. Everything was quiet as she climbed out of the bed, slipped her blouse back on and switched on the light. She glanced at his desk, messy with papers detailing all sorts of strange creatures. A copy of his book sat off to the side, partially covered. It was nicer than the one she bought, with a blue leather cover and gold-embossed lettering. She flipped it open, and gasped. The inscription on the title page had been made out to her.

To My Dearest Porpentina,  
Fondly, Newt

She wondered if this was the book he’d planned on delivering to her in person before his travel ban.

She tip-toed down stairs, finding Theseus dead to the world on the sofa. Jacob snored on the bed. She slipped through the door to the basement and froze in amazement at the wonderous sights surrounding her. It reminded her of Newt’s case, but larger. She walked down to the first landing and spotted Newt sleeping on an old army cot below. His face looked so peaceful and child-like in sleep. 

Adorable.

Something rubbed against her leg and she stifled a scream. The Demiguise she’d helped recapture in New York looked up at her. She smiled down at the gray, ape-like creature. Dougal, right? He tugged at her pants, and she sat down on the step. He climbed into her lap, and she stroked his long fur. Knowing they had precognition, she wondered what he saw about her future that made him trust her enough to embrace her.

“He likes you.” The soft voice from below startled her, but it was just Newt striding up the stairs.

“He probably just remembers me from our adventure in New York.”

Newt smiled, his eyes shining as he looked at Dougal. “Nah, that was a bit of a traumatic meeting. He senses you are good and feels safe with you.”

Tina smiled back at him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the stirring animals around him.

“I’ve got give everyone breakfast. Care to help me?”

Tina nodded. Getting to see Newt working in his natural environment with the beasts he loves made her heart beat faster. He showed her all the different enclosures with his wonderous creature, including the impressive kelpie. The giant, cat-like, Chinese Zouwu also seemed to like her, nudging her until she finally threw the feathery bell toy across the room for him to bound after.

Once they finished, they sat next to each other on the steps, watching all the animals enjoying their breakfast.

Newt looked down at the floor, frowning slightly. He seemed to struggle with the words for a minute, then softly said, “I’m sorry about Queenie. I know we’ll find her.”

Tina shut her eyes, the memories of watching her sister walk through those blue flames to Grindelwald assaulting her. She blinked. “Thank you, Newt. I’m sorry about Leta. She was such a strong woman.   
She saved us all.” She touched his hand tentatively.

His eyes locked on her’s, their chemistry and loss bonding them together.

Tina leaned forward and touched her lips to his. A spark flashed through her body, but then he jerked away. His hand gripped her arm though, not letting her move away. “Sorry,” she blurted out.

“No, I just get nervous. Kiss me again.”

She complied, and this time he leaned back into her. Their mouths moved against each other, sending more sparks coursing through her. Surprisingly, he deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth, drawing her lower lip in and running his tongue along it.

She moaned. Her hand rose, caressing his cheek. The faintest amount of stubble brushed her fingertips.

A scream echoed from above. They broke apart, eyes wide. Then they grabbed their wands and charged upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Newt made it to the door before Tina, and he burst forth with wand drawn. Another scream assailed them.

Tina spotted a woman with wavy, auburn hair huddled against the door. She screamed again as Jacob tried to pull his pants on.

“I’m getting dressed, lady!” Jacob huffed.

Theseus leapt up from the sofa, pulling his credentials out of his wallet. “Official Auror of the Ministry of Magic. You’ve got nothing to fear from us!”

She didn’t look too sure, but she fell silent.

“Bunty!” Newt called to her.

A huge smile crossed her face and Bunty ran to him, her arms enveloping him around his torso.

A flame of jealousy ignited in Tina, similar but much less intense to what she’d felt when she’d seen that engagement announcement. Then she watched Newt’s body stiffen as Bunty cried her story into his shirt. He threw a glance at Tina behind him, his eyes seeming to beg for help. That flame died; she had nothing to fear from Bunty. On the other hand, with the way her hands moved on Newt’s back, Tina had a feeling Bunty had something to fear from her.

“Oh, Newt! I was so scared. I came in, just like any other day, and there were strange, half-naked men right in front of me!”

Newt’s hands moved to her shoulders, and he gently pried her off him. “I’m so sorry, Bunty. I’ve got some house guest. A lot has happened since I saw you last, and they will be staying a while.” He dropped his hands away from her. “Bunty, this is Jacob Kowalski from New York City.”

Jacob finished buttoning his pants. “Charmed,” he muttered.

Newt gestured to Theseus. “This is my brother, Theseus.”

“The war hero?” Bunty smoothed down her mussed hair, not actually accomplishing much with her hand. “Newt had mentioned a brother a few times, but I didn’t realize…”

Theseus shook her hand. “One and the same.”

Stepping back, Newt revealed Tina.

Bunty startled. “Oh, I didn’t realize there was another person!”

“This is Tina Goldstein from New York City.”

Tina watched Bunty examine her from head to toe. Then her face fell, and Tina couldn’t help but feel bad for the woman.

“You’re the Auror from the newspaper clipping. The one whose picture he keeps in his case.”

A small blush creeped into Tina’s cheeks. Newt had pulled out that picture in Paris, and she’d wondered if he only had it for that journey. To discover he carried it with him always flattered her.   
She mustered up her sweetest smile and took Bunty’s hand. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you. Newt’s told me how much you help him with his fantastic beasts.”

Her lips quirked up at the mention of Newt’s name. “Yes, they are such fascinating creatures.” She took a deep breath and turned back to Newt. “Well, you’ve probably already fed them so I’ll get started on cleaning.” She nodded to the men. “Pleasure to meet you. I swear to be quieter next time.” She spared a quick glance at Tina and fled into the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the first few days, they took care of setting the place up for a long haul, including buying clothes and essentials for Tina and Jacob. Theseus ventured to his flat to get what he needed. They also bought food, seeing as how Newt’s tins of sardines and loaf of bread didn’t satisfy everyone’s hunger.

As official Aurors, Tina and Theseus started following leads for finding Grindelwald and Queenie. Newt spent most of his time with the animals, but he also heard from his editor, who desperately wanted a new volume of fantastic beasts from him. He’d already begun the research. 

That left Jacob with no specific purpose. While he took over the majority of the meal preparations, baking remained his passion. He worried over his bakery in New York, but trusted his protégé, Anthony. He’d already taught the Italian-born twenty-year-old all the necessary recipes, and the kid had brought with some of his own. He’d written a detailed letter explaining his long absence and how to run the bakery, all without mentioning the magical world. He crossed his fingers the place would still be there when he got back.

One afternoon as he struggled to unlock the door with arms full of groceries, Theseus arrived behind him and spelled the door open instead. Theseus plopped down on the sofa, shuffling through his notebook of promising information.

As Jacob put away everything away, he spoke up. “Hey, Theseus. Do you know any gun stores in the area?”

Theseus looked up. “A gun would be useless against Grindelwald.”

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure a bullet to the heart or the head would take out a wizard just the same as the average Joe.”

Theseus rubbed his chin in contemplation. “It’s true. I saw Muggles using guns during the war. Face on, he’d just block the bullets, or even send them flying back at you. But if you could catch him distracted and shoot him in a place that would drop him, you could kill him.”

“I’ve got to do something. I can’t just be the cook, defenseless if they come after us.”

Theseus nodded and scribbled on a page of his notebook, tearing it out for Jacob. “Closest gun store.”

Jacob clapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks, buddy!” He shoved the rest of the groceries away and ran out the door.

Three hours later, he rushed inside with a large package he rested on the bed. “You won’t believe this.”

Theseus, now writing reports on the kitchen table, looked up.

“They gave me a job!” Jacob’s voice increased an octave, giddy with excitement.

“What?” Theseus strolled over to the bed.

“They said Americans know so much about guns, they wanted me working for them. I wouldn’t classify myself an expert, but I got comfortable around guns during the war. Most of their stuff is geared towards shooting pheasants and foxes, but they’ve got some handguns too. I asked about shooting practice. The owner goes shooting out on his family’s farm and offered to take me over the weekends.” 

Jacob pulled his merchandise out and laid a rifle, two hand guns and a small one on the bed.

Theseus picked up the small gun, his large hand making it look tiny. “Doesn’t look dangerous.”

Jacob took it out of his hand. “Don’t knock it. This little baby packs a punch. Can put a bullet straight through a man.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A week later, Jacob finished dressing in the bathroom. He’d have some breakfast, then head to the store to open up. Those surrounding him seemed happy he had a job to occupy his time, although he sensed they thought his efforts at shooting were fruitless, that he couldn’t hurt anyone in the wizarding community with a gun. He doubted it too at times. But what other defense did he have?

As he descended the stairs, his brain mulling over his issue of drifting to the left when shooting at the targets, he suddenly froze at the sight before him.

Newt and Tina stood in the kitchen, kissing. And it looked like it was getting hot and heavy! Newt’s body pressed against hers, pushing her back into the counter. Her fingers tangled in his hair and his hands rested on her hips, their mouths assaulting each other.

Jacob’s eyes bulged, and he frantically tried to figure out how not to be seen. Silently, he backed up the stairs. Not that he didn’t like the thought of Newt and Tina together, quite the opposite. He just knew they’d all be embarrassed if he intruded on such a private moment.

Shutting the bathroom door with a noticeable thunk with him still in the hall, he hummed a tune as he meandered down the stairs. He smiled at the separated couple, the only indications of their previous activities being their swollen lips and guilty expressions. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Jacob.” Newt greeted him as he slipped his coat on. “I’ve got an early meeting with my editor. He’s not pleased that I can’t travel to the Far East to continue my research.” He gave Tina a chaste kiss on the cheek and rushed out.

Jacob chuckled. “So he’s kissing you now?”

Tina’s eyes stayed on the tea pot in front of her, biting her lower lip but not hiding her smile. “It was just a little peck.”

“Uh-huh.”

He grabbed some bread and spread jam on it while she poured the tea into two cups.

Bunty walked in the door, throwing an envelop on the counter near Tina. “An owl brought that for you.” She headed to the basement without another word.

“Thank you!” Tina yelled at the already closing basement door. To Jacob, “I don’t think she likes me.” She picked up the envelope.

“Can you blame her? You’re cutting in on her territory. You know what I mean.”

But Tina didn’t seem to hear him. As she read the contents of her letter, her face paled.

“Everything okay?”

Tina looked up at him. “It’s from Achilles Tolliver.”

“Your boyfriend?”

Tina put down the letter and rolled her eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend. We’ve only been out three times.”

“I should hope not, especially with other men kissing you.” Jacob grinned.

Tina blushed, then gritted her teeth. She pounded her fist on the counter. “Damn that magazine! I’m going to write them a scathing letter about getting their facts right before printing an announcement. I never would have gone out with Achilles if I hadn’t thought Newt was engaged to Leta.”

Jacob swallowed a bite of breakfast. “I never meet Achilles; well, not officially. Queenie had me hiding in a closet one night when the man dropped you off. He seemed genuinely interested from what little I heard.”

“He was. Ugh, according to this letter, he still is.” She folded the letter closed.

“You’ve got interested men all over the place, sweetheart. You gotta pick. Newt or Achilles?”

“Newt.” Not a hint of hesitation. “Achilles is sweet, but all he talks about is work. Sure, our jobs can be exciting, but it’s like there’s nothing else to him outside of work. Compared to Newt, he’s…boring. Think I’ll write him a letter.”

“Try to let him down easy.” Jacob smiled as she ran upstairs, and he left for work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“They’re coming out of the basement!” Theseus yelled as he blasted two more of Grindelwald’s followers. One snuck up behind him and he had to dive for cover.

“Newt! Where are you?” Tina shouted as she ran in the door.

The place should have been empty, and certainly looked run-down enough. The source gave them bad information, telling them it had been abandoned by Grindelwald’s fanatics over a month before. While Grindelwald had left it behind, the place was far from empty. If they’d know, an entire team of Aurors would have raided it, not just Theseus, Tina, Newt and Richard.

Theseus and Tina moved into a back-to-back formation. They saw the wand blasts from Richard blazing through the front window.

“Damn it! Where is he? He’s only supposed to go on reconnaissance missions, never confrontation.” Tina kicked out, catching one of the fanatics speeding toward her in the face. He fell backwards into another one.

Theseus used his wand to pull down the ratty curtains on top of another charger. “I think he headed upstairs before we got attacked. I’ll cover you if you think you can get up there.”

“I’ll make it. Ready? Go!” Tina pushed off him and bolted for the stairs.

A screaming woman ran around the corner, grabbing Tina’s hair and smashing her in the face. Pain lashed across her nose, bringing tears to her eyes. She wondered briefly if that bitch broke her nose. 

Then, as fast as she’d come at her, the woman crumpled to the floor, a wand blast in the middle of her back.

“Go!” Theseus screamed at her.

Tina bounded up two stairs at a time. She hit one of the followers at the top, his body crashing hard down the stairs. “Newt!”

A muffled voice calling her name sounded down the hall.

Tina crossed into the decrepit master bedroom. One fanatic lay sprawled on the floor, a Swooping Evil on top of him. The butterfly-like creature’s tongue snaked into the man’s ear, and Tina averted her eyes knowing it was feeding inside his head.

A woman floating near the ceiling laughed as if the entire situation was hilarious. Tina stared at her, frowning. Then a vivid blue Billywig buzzed by her head, explaining everything.

A wand blast drew her attention to the far side of the room. Newt, silhouetted by the large picture window, had a shield up. He struggled as another follower blasted at him continuously, trying to wear down his defenses. He glanced at her, his eyes widening, then poured more effort into his shield.

The follower tensed his jaw, shouting spells that crashed into the shield, driving Newt backwards. Even as Tina discharged a bolt of lightning into the man’s back, he released a blinding ray of red.  
It shattered Newt’s shield, hitting him square in the chest and propelling him through the window behind him.

Tina screamed. She desperately tried to get to him in time, her hand out to grab his coat. But she just couldn’t move fast enough, missing him by a few inches. 

The impact of his head hitting the glass most likely knocked him out as he made no attempt to stop his fall.

Skidding to a halt on her knees at the broken window, her fingers bitten by the shards of glass on the floor, Tina beheld the horrific scene below her. She cried involuntarily, wiping tears mixed with the blood from her injured nose.

Newt lay on his back on the hard ground. Black, smoking skin covered his chest, his shirt and coat melted. His arm rested at an unnatural angle. Tina couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not.

Theseus skidded to a stop at the prone body of his brother. His hand flew to his neck, looking for a pulse.

“Theseus?” Tina’s voice cracked.

“We’ve got to get him to St. Mungo’s Hospital.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pain.

It attacked him, and he struggled to get away from it but he failed. It stabbed him in the chest, plunging into his heart. It stomped on his left arm, kicked him in the back.  
Sometimes he heard Tina talking to him, other times Theseus and once Bunty. They sounded so far away. He tried to listen to their words, but they seemed to get caught in a wind and drift away.  
This purgatory had no time. He could have been suffering for an hour or a week. At some point, the pain began to lessen. Tina’s voice drifted around him and he realized he understood her words. He felt her fingers caressing his hand.

“Jacob was so upset when they wouldn’t let him into the hospital to see you. You know, him being a No-Maj and all. He’s been baking up a storm. Cookies and cakes and pastries, all for you when you come home. Of course, Theseus keep nicking them and giving them to the rest of us. They taste so good.”

Newt’s eyes fluttered open, the light from the window bothering him. His cracked, dry lips smiled seeing her starring down at his hand, her fingers tracing circles on his palm.

“Tina,” he croaked.

Her head flew up. “Newt! You’re awake!”

He frowned. “Your eyes?”

Tears appeared in her black eyes, smiling uncontrollably. She fingered her nose. “One of Grindelwald’s witches broke my nose. They fixed it, but I just have to wait for the bruises to fade.” 

“How long have I been here?”

“4 days.”

“My animals…” His eyes widened. “Pickett!”

Tina squeezed his hand. “All is well. We found Pickett in your pocket, burned but alive. Bunty made a wonderful salve for his branches. He went into hibernation early, probably to heal. Of course, they all miss you, but Bunty and Jacob have been taking such good care of them.” Her voice dropped to a whisper. “I might be able to sneak a visitor in.”

He licked his lips and smiled. Then his smile faded and he looked off towards the window. “What happened? All I remember is falling.”

Tina kissed his hand, wiping tears off her cheek. “We almost lost you. If that wand hex had penetrated even a couple centimeters deeper, it would’ve hit your heart. The fall broke your back, your arm in two places and ruptured your kidney. The doctors worked on you for eight hours, meticulously repairing everything, but it’s going to be a few weeks of healing before you get back to normal.”

St. Mungo’s Hospital kept Newt for another week before deciding he could apparate on his own back home. During that long week filled with aching pain and bad food, Tina kept him busy, sneaking some of his creatures in. She carried an invisible Dougal the Demiguise on her back, and Newt almost cried when he appeared and snuggled into his arms. She even brought Niffler, along with several gold-colored beads that she hid around the room for the furry beast to find. Newt delighted in watching, and it made him want to kiss Tina again because she knew him so well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

“Jacob, how do you get these cookies to taste so good?” Newt bit into another one, his fifth.

Newt and Jacob sat in the study, demolishing a batch of two dozen cookies. When he’d come home from the hospital, Tina had insisted he be in the Murphy bed. It was more comfortable than either the cot or the sofa, and she didn’t want him in the bed downstairs where his rest would be disturbed by everyone traipsing in and out. She took the cot in the basement. All of his protests fell on deaf ears. The bed almost seemed like a prison, and he itched to go downstairs. At least they let him get out of bed to go to the bathroom on his own now.

“It’s the vanilla.” Jacob wiped some crumbs off his shirt. “It’s gotta come from Madagascar. The other stuff is just junk. The grocery nearby didn’t have it, but I managed to convince the bakery a couple miles away to sell me some.”

“Delicious,” Newt muttered, popping the last piece into his mouth. “I once went looking for the Kalanaros of Madagascar, called the little men of the forest. Got a glimpse of one, but not much more than that.”

“Stop scratching.” Jacob eyed the hand on Newt’s chest.

Newt glanced down at his hand, unconsciously itching the healing skin on his chest. “Sorry.” He slid the hand back under the covers.

“You need some ointment?” Jacob grabbed the tube from the desk.

“Nah, it’s not so bad.”

Jacob put it down. “Suit yourself.”

“Hey, Jacob. Have you ever…?” Newt had wanted to ask this question for a while, but now that he felt the blush creeping up his face, he wasn’t sure he could finish it. His eyes remained glued to his hands.

Jacob motioned with his hand, encouraging Newt to spit it out. “Have I ever…?”

Newt swallowed. “Have you ever…you know. With a woman?”

“Oh.” Jacob’s cheeks brightened too. “No, never all the way. Queenie and I did some stuff, some really nice stuff. But she wants to wait for marriage for the final act.”

“Respectful.”

“Have you?” Jacob looked at him intently.

“No!”

“But you’re thinking about it?”

Newt didn’t answer.

Jacob continued. “Come on, all guys are thinking about.”

Newt shrugged.

“Then why ask?” Jacob probed.

Newt looked at him, then stated simply, “I’m in love with Tina, and I don’t want to mess anything up.”

Jacob whistled. “That’s a big thing to say, even though it’s been obvious to all of us forever. Why do you think Bunty can’t stand being in a room with her longer than five minutes?”

Newt tilted his head, eyebrows drawn together. “What?”

Jacob waved it off. “Never mind. What about Theseus? Do you think he has?”

Newt snorted. “Definitely.” Then he grew somber. “But I don’t dare ask him about it. I can’t bare to see that heartbroken look on his face whenever he thinks of Leta.”

“Yeah, I got you there. Better not.” Jacob grew thoughtful for a moment. “You know, when I worked at the canning factory, there were a bunch of guys joking around about it a few times. One of them said there’s some sort of button on a woman, down there, and if you touch it, she’ll sing your praises. I’ll admit that my memories during my enchantment are a little fuzzy, but I think I tried it on Queenie and it actually worked.”

“A button, huh?”

“Don’t get anxious about it now. Wait until your wedding night for that.”

Newt nodded and took another cookie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A couple of weeks later, he got his official discharge from the healer. Because of Tina’s constant monitoring, and not a small amount of nagging, he’d actually stayed in bed and allowed his body to heal. He had finally gotten the healer’s permission to go back to full activity.

Night had pushed out the day several hours earlier, and Jacob had already fallen asleep in the downstairs bed. Newt cleaned the sheets on the Murphy bed and made it up perfectly with his wand. He laid a pink rose on the pillow, which he’d asked Jacob to bring home for him after work. Then he stuck a note on the basement door telling Tina he was taking the cot back. He hoped the flower would melt her enough to prevent any arguments.

He had no idea what time it was when a gentle hand shook him awake. He sat up, looking at Tina with worry in front of him.

She put her finger to her lips, silently requesting quiet. Then she took his hand and led him up two flights of stairs to the study. He didn’t even grab his robe or slippers, just followed wearing a thin, T-shirt and light cotton pajama pants. The door closed with a tiny click. 

Then she crossed the room and picked up the flower. “Thank you for the beautiful rose.” She put it to her nose and inhaled deeply, her eyes closing in satisfaction. Then her eyes opened and looked at him pointedly. “But I think you should still sleep here. That cot is not good for your back.”

Newt put up his hands. “It’s alright. The healer today said I’m fully healed.”

Tina’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry I couldn’t go with you today. Travers is breathing down our necks to find leads on Grindelwald.”

“Don’t worry. Bunty took me.”

Tina’s eyes narrowed for just a moment. Then she nodded. “Good. I’m glad someone was with you.”

He turned to leave, but she grabbed his wrist.

“Wait. I think we could both fit in this bed.” Her voiced seemed unsure of her words.

His gaze met hers, his eyes searching. He saw her nervousness, but also excitement and hopefulness. He didn’t respond but let her lead him back to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, every muscle in his body tensed. He didn’t know what she expected of him.

She slipped out of her shirt and skirt, only wearing a chemise and slip. She crawled into the bed behind him, stretching out. Her hand lightly touched his back. “Newt, please relax. There is nothing you can do that will be wrong. We could even just sleep next to each other.”

Still silent, he slowly, stiffly laid back on the bed beside her. He stared at the ceiling.

“Do you want to just sleep?” Tina asked, her fingertips grazing his arm.

He swallowed, shaking his head.

“Can I kiss you?”

He nodded.

Tina leaned over him, her lips barely touching his. He didn’t flinch. She slowly moved her mouth against his, sparking fire within him. His confidence kicked in and, without breaking the kiss, he turned on his side to face her. His hand stroked her cheek, then his fingers glided into her hair.

Her tongue licked his lips, asking for permission to enter, and he granted it. Their tongues slid together, dancing. Her arm encircled his body, her nails grazing his back through his shirt. He moaned at the stimulation, feeling himself harden. Not knowing how a sophisticated woman would react, he attempted to move his hips away from her.

Disliking this action, Tina draped her leg around his hip, pulling him towards her. She gasped as his hardness rubbed against her core.

He jerked away, his eyes down. “I’m sorry, Tina. You deserve a gentleman, and I just can’t control myself. You probably want to wait for marriage.”

Tina sat up. “You are a gentleman, Newt. More so than any other man I’ve ever met. And what I want is you. Now. You almost died. I could die on any mission.”

“Don’t say that,” he whispered.

“It’s true! Maybe normal people wait for marriage, but not people who are in danger every day. I need something good, and you and I together are good.” She paused, licking her lips. Then she gripped his chin, forcing him to look at her. “If we get through this, I promise I will marry you if you ask me.”

A huge grin broke out on his face at her proposal. “You promise?”

Her smile matched his. “I do.”

He kissed her, hard. She leaned back on the pillow, pulling him partially on top of her. The heat between them grew more intense.

Then she broke the kiss, sitting up. “Lift your arms.”

He complied, and she gripped the bottom of his shirt, yanking it off over his head. Her fingertips ran down his chest, sending shivers through his body. Then she quickly shimmied out of her own clothing and laid before him in all her glory.

He gulped. Never before had he seen a creature so beautiful as her. He wanted to touch her, but was mesmerized by the sight of her.

She began to fidget under his gaze. Her fingers curled and uncurled along her thighs. Then her arms shifted over her breasts. 

He realized she was becoming self-conscious. “You are perfect, Tina,” he reassured her.

She smiled. “Newt? Take off your pants.”

He cringed as the blush spread across his face, but he pushed away his fears, and ripped off his pants.

“Kiss me,” she directed.

He started with her hand, placing little kisses on the back, flipping it over to the palm, up the wrist, elbow, shoulder, neck and finally her mouth. As her tongue tangled with his, her left hand traced down his arm, took his hand and placed it on her breast.

Being so naïve, he simply caressed her. Then his mind wandered back to the conversation with Jacob a few weeks earlier. Did women really have a button?

He ran his thumb over her nipple, eliciting a low moan from her into his mouth as he continued kissing her. Encouraging. His hand left her breast and drifted across her stomach, brushing against the curls at her center.

She slowly spread her legs to grant him access.

Just running his hand over her outer layers accomplished nothing. He grew bolder, easing a finger deeper. He felt something so rubbed his finger against it.

Tina violently jerked her hips up, crying out.

Both of them froze. Tina’s hand clamped over her mouth. They stared at each other for a moment, waiting to see if anyone downstairs had heard them. When nobody stirred, they relaxed, although Tina still had her hand over her mouth.

“Did I hurt you?” Newt asked.

Tina shook her head.

“Do you want me to do it again?”

Tina nodded.

Newt slowly slid his finger between her folds again, finding the right spot. As he rubbed, he watched her body responding. Her breathing picked up, her chest heaving. She pressed her head back into the  
pill, her back arching. Despite her hand still pressed against her mouth, he heard little whining noises.

Her incredible response to his ministrations awakened a primal urge within him. His manhood hardened to an almost painful level. He tried to ignore it, not willing to stop pleasuring her.

She had other ideas. It seemed as if right before she exploded, she pushed his hand away. Her hand moved away from her mouth. “Take me now. Right now,” her voice breathless.

He shifted, positioning himself between her legs. He looked up into her eyes, and she nodded. He slowly pushed himself partially inside her.

She winced, biting her lip.

He stilled. “I’m hurting you. Maybe we should stop.”

“No!” she hissed. Her legs wrapped around his waist. “I haven’t done this before, and I just need to adjust.” She pushed him further inside.

He moaned, reveling in the feel of her warmth engulfing him. He almost lost himself but gritted his teeth to hold it in. Then nature took over and he started a slow rhythm of friction. She moved her hips as well, matching his rhythm.

Her eyes closed, the tip of her tongue sticking out through her lips. As he continued moving inside her, he kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose. Her breathing quickened and her back arched. She bit her lip, whimpering.

Newt felt her inner muscles convulsing around him. It was ecstasy. His pace accelerated, driving himself into her up to the hilt. He fell over the edge a minute later, bliss overwhelming him as he spilled his seed inside of her.

They lay together unmoving for a few minutes, catching their breaths. He laid his head on her chest and her arms encircled his neck, hands smoothing his hair.

It was one of the happiest moments of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Walking out of the bathroom the next morning, Tina paused at the top of the stairs, hearing a snippet of conversation in the kitchen.

“What’s with the goofy grin? Why so happy this morning?” Theseus asked.

“It’s a good day,” Newt responded.

“If it’s only that, why are you blushing?”

No answer. The tea kettle whistled.

Tina silently chuckled to herself. Would Theseus have ever guessed about his little brother’s activities the night before?

She dressed quickly, throwing together a small bag of person items. At the meeting last night, they’d been informed they’d be away from home on a raid for a few days. When she walked in the kitchen, she grabbed an apple, biting into it with a satisfied crunch.

“Good morning, Tina.” Newt smiled at her, almost shyly.

“Good morning, Newt. Theseus.”

Theseus finished his tea and stood up, clutching his own personal bag. “Morning. You ready to go or do you want some tea first?”

“I’m ready to go.” She bit the last morsel off her apple and threw it in the trash.

Theseus stepped out the door. “You coming?”

“Be there in a minute.”

He closed the door with a shrug.

She strolled over to Newt. “Thank you for last night.”

His blush returned with a vengeance.

“I’ll be back in a few days.” She kissed him on the cheek and walked to the front door.

“Tina.”

She looked back.

“I love you.” His eyes focused on the sofa in front of her.

She smiled. “I love you too, Newt.” Then she glided out the door, meeting up with Theseus on the sidewalk.

“Sheesh, everyone seems to have goofy grins on their face this morning.”

Tina smacked him on the back. “It’s a good day.”

Together, they apparated to the Ministry.

Once inside, Travers hustled them into a planning room. Several other Aurors waited inside.

“Alright, everyone! Yesterday, we received a tip that Grindelwald is hiding out in Manchester. He’s got several of his fanatics with him, and we’ve got to go in hot! You all know your roles. Go get that bloody git!” Travers sent them all to the portkey to Manchester.

They ended up on the outskirts of the city, and set-up their logistics headquarters at the local field office. The tip directed them to a well-kept farm house. Reconnaissance over a 24-period identified several known Grindelwald followers coming and going from the residence. The actual owners of the house, an aging Muggle couple, were not seen, presumed dead.

The next day, emotions ran high as the team of twelve prepared to raid the place. They talked themselves up, each one claiming they would be the one to capture Grindelwald. When the time came for the invasion, they were ready.

The wand sharpshooters descended on the house first, taking out a good number of followers by surprise. Then Theseus, Tina, Richard and three others burst inside. They lost a few, who apparated out of there.

Theseus barked out orders. “I’ll clear this floor. Glover, take Rosco and head upstairs. Tina, you and Richard take the basement.”

They all nodded and separated, going on their designated missions.

Tina, her wand up, slipped down the basement stairs carefully. Adrenaline flooded her body, putting her brain on high alert. She loved the excitement of these raid, of the possibility of accomplishing their mission and capturing Grindelwald. She lived for this part of the job.

Richard covered her back. The stairs dead-ended at a hallway. She motioned for Richard to go left, while she investigated the right. Tina peered around the doorway at the end of the hall. It opened into a handsome, wood-paneled billiards room. There, on the other side of the game table, stood Queenie.

“Queenie!” Tina breathed out, rushing around the table.

“Teenie!” Queenie fell into her sister’s arms. “I’ve missed you so much! I can’t believe you are still in England.”

“I wouldn’t leave without you! Jacob’s still here too. Oh, Queenie, he loves you so much. Come back with me.” Tina urged her.

Queenie drew back out of Tina’s arms, but still held her hands. “I can’t, not yet. Don’t you see, Teen? They won’t let Jacob and me be together. But Gellert, he’s going to change things. You’ll see. Join us, Tina.”

Tina tried to pull her hands free, but Queenie held tight.

On the other side of the room, an unnoticed closet door swung open. Grindelwald stepped out. “Yes, please join us, Tina.”

Tina realized her mistake. She’d been so distracted finding Queenie, she forgot to secure the room. Such a stupidly simple error. She wrenched her hand out of Queenie’s grip, but it was too late.

“Pertrificus Totallis!” Grindelwald incanted.

Every muscle froze, and Tina almost fell to the floor like a wooden board. Before hitting, Grindelwald waved his wand and Tina levitated into the air. She couldn’t scream or retaliate, only breath and move her eyes. Fear wrapped around her heart.

A blast whistled at them from the doorway. Grindelwald ducked, but it grazed his arm. Even wounded, he threw up a shield.

Theseus stood there, eyes intense. “Let her go.”

“And lose my prize? I don’t think so, Scamander.” Grindelwald grabbed one of Tina’s arms, Queenie grabbed the other, and they apparated out of there.

“Damn it!” Theseus yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Newt drummed his fingers on the table back in the same investigation room at the Ministry of Magic all those months ago. It didn’t seem quite as cramped with only him and Jacob sitting in it.

“What the hell are we doin’ back here, Newt? Why couldn’t Theseus just tell us whatever it is at home.” 

Newt sighed. “I don’t know.” He didn’t say it, but he knew something must have gone wrong with the mission.

Jacob stood up, paced around the table then slumped back in the chair. “They coulda at least put us in a nicer room,” he grumbled.

Theseus walked in the door, his face an unemotional mask.

Jacob and Newt stood up.

“What going on, Theseus?” Jacob demanded.

Bile rose in Newt’s throat. “Where’s Tina?”

Theseus put a folder full of papers on the table, his eyes firmly planted on it. “We lost her.”

Newt felt the chair before his brain even registered that he’d sat down. His eyes wide, he stared at his brother. “Is she dead?” 

Jacob laid a gentle hand on Newt’s shoulder.

Theseus looked up. “No. I’m sorry, Newt. I shouldn’t have said it like that. She was abducted by Grindelwald.” His eyes shifted to Jacob. “Queenie was there. She helped Grindelwald take her.”

Jacob’s fist hit the table. “That bastard’s got my girl wrapped around his little finger.” He turned to Newt. “Don’t worry, buddy. Queenie would never let him hurt her big sister.”

A partial weight lifted off Newt’s shoulders. He blinked back his emotions. “She’s still alive.”

Despite it being a statement rather than a question, Theseus answered. “As far as we know.”

Torquil Travers strolled in the door. “Theseus get you all up to date on the current situation?” He must have come to the conclusion that Theseus had based on the looks on everyone’s faces. “Good.”

Newt bolted upright. “I can track her.”

Travers shook his head.

Jacob put his finger almost into Travers’ face. “Listen, Mister. If anyone can track Tina, it’s this man. I was with him in Paris when that Kama guy took her. I mean, he literally gets down in the dirt. Licked the sidewalk and everything. Found her quick. Give him a chance.”

“I’ve seen him find the tiniest creatures in the densest jungle,” Theseus added.

Travers rubbed his chin. “I don’t know, Little Brother Scamander. I took a lot of flak for your last near-death experience.”

“I’m not going to just sit and wait.” Newt’s eyes wandered to the door.

“Fine!” Travers whirled to Theseus. “He does not enter one building without it being completely secure, and you will be monitoring him at every second out in the field. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.” Theseus nodded.

“I want everyone we can spare on this. I’ve got 48 hours tops before I’ve got to notify the MACUSA about this disaster. I can’t stand the thought of those Yanks breathing down my neck. Go find her!”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
1 Day Post-Abduction

Tina floated through the air, immobilized and levitated as they moved her. Her eyelids had been closed, blinding her. Yet, after spending several hours with a cloth bag over her head in the back of a motor car, she welcomed the fresh air. It amazed her that Grindelwald’s followers employed Muggle motor cars as means of transport so as not to be detected. She wondered if knowing that fact would get her killed eventually.

Farm smells of hay, animals and cut grass touched her nose. She sensed herself entering a structure, heard some unhappy snorting and stamping from horses. Her body lowered into a pile of coarse straw. Without seeing it, she felt an expandable rope latch itself around her ankle. It would allow her to go anywhere in the building, but not to leave out of any exit, even a self-created one.

The immobility spell lifted. She blinked and opened her eyes, not surprised she was in a large barn. A row of stalls lined the wall on the left, three of them occupied. The hay loft loomed above her and the right wall housed large containers of equipment. Several Grindelwald followers carried these outside, presumably to stop her from using any of it to escape.

Grindelwald stood before her, smiling. It unnerved her.

“Sorry for the rough accommodations, but we’ve got some difficult work to do.” He pressed his hands together, as if in prayer. “But I solemnly promise you that I will provide you with far nicer accommodations as soon as you tell me what I want to know.”

“I’m not telling you anything.” Tina stated defiantly. She glanced around at the followers moving equipment. “Where’s Queenie?”

Grindelwald pouted. “The poor dear very much wanted to stay with you, but she wasn’t quite right for this job. I left her in London, catering to Credence. They’ve struck up a friendship, those two. Anyway, she told me how she has trouble reading you except for very strong emotions. Apparently, you became annoyed with your sister through childhood when she read your thoughts, and schooled yourself to keep her out. I applaud the discipline of such a mind.”

It disgusted Tina to know her sister spoke to this malevolent man about her.

“Now, Tina, answer my question and you’ll be allowed out of this barn unscathed. Where is the Philosopher’s Stone? You might also know it as the Sorcerer’s Stone.”

Tina blinked, then burst out laughing. “The Philosopher’s Stone?” She giggled. “It’s a myth, a legend. Alchemists have been searching for it for millennium to change their lead into gold and let them live forever. Even if it were real, why would you think I know where it is?”

“Newt Scamander. You’ve gotten very close with him. And he is close to Albus Dumbledore, despite all that nonsense of Newt getting kicked out of Hogwarts. I’m sure Dumbledore knows its location. Newt would have been my first choice for interrogation, but he wasn’t available and you presented yourself so nicely.”

“Newt’s never said anything about the Philosopher’s Stone. You may as well just kill me.”

He gasped sarcastically. “Such a thought! No, I won’t kill you. Even if you don’t know the location of the Philosopher’s Stone, which I will determine by all means at my disposal, you still have value to me alive. Let’s get started.”

Not once did he touch her. No lacerations, burn marks, bruises or welts marred her skin. It all happened in her mind. Yet, the torture was excruciating. At times, she burned in fire or drown in the water, her lungs screaming for air. Other times he whipped her, cut her, bit her. Her Auror training allowed her to resist for a long time, and he seemed impressed with her tolerance. But after several hours, she just broke down sobbing, lying on the floor in her own vomit.

“I don’t know where it is,” she choked.

He pressed his lips together and nodded. “I believe you.” He strolled out of the barn, whistling a happy ditty. The horses he passed cringed away from him.

As dusk descended, she fell into unconsciousness. She didn’t awaken until the next morning, when an ugly man with bright red hair threw a tray of eggs and toast at her. He glowered down at her then left her alone. She debated a hunger strike, especially since the eggs were cold, but she was hungry.

Even though she sustained no real damage from the torture, her muscles ached from being tense for so long. She stretched and observed her surroundings with a trained eye. First, she attempted to remove the expandable rope, but knew that was fruitless. The magical item would lengthen and shorten as she moved about, but only until she reached the end of the building. 

Instead, she kicked with all her might at the iron pole they’d attached it to. No use, it had been lodged deep into the ground. She wandered around the barn. The rope pulled tight when she tried to push through the doors or windows. The horses nibbled at hay that had been put in their stalls, probably while still slept. One, whose name on the stall said “Lady”, nudged Tina with her nose for petting. Tina indulged her for a few minutes.

Next, she scoured every corner of the barn on her hands and knees to find anything she could use, especially as a weapon. The place had been emptied fairly thoroughly, but she couldn’t just give up.  
Finally, her eye caught sight of something shiny behind the big rusted, metal desk at the back of the barn. Maybe a knife or hoof trimmer? She strained her arm underneath, desperately stretching her fingers to reach it, but it was too far.

In frustration, she jumped up and yanked the desk away from the wall. As her left hand slid against the rusted metal, she cried out as a jagged piece cut into her flesh. Blood welled out of the injury, dripping on the dirty stone floor. She tore a strip of cloth from her sleeve to staunch the bleeding.

When she looked behind the desk, she almost cried in defeat. The shiny object was nothing but a broken piece of a horse halter, the metal ring shining at her mockingly. She hurled it across the barn. It struck the wall and fell down.

Tina realized the wall was uneven, a piece of the wood cut, most likely by accident, and now stuck out. She managed to rip off a piece the size of her palm. An idea popped in her head.

Once she finished doctoring the wood piece, she saddled up Lady the horse and led her out of the stall. Tina shoved the wood under her saddle, which Lady whipped her head around at. But Tina assured the horse with gentle petting. The rope wouldn’t allow her far enough to open the barn door, but as she guided Lady over, the horse nudged it open herself. Then Tina smacked the horse’s behind, causing the animal to bolt forward and run from the barn.

Tina laid back in the straw and waited.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
1 Week Post-Abduction

Theseus held his head in his hands, almost falling asleep at his desk. He’d read the reports sitting there countless times and knew there was no further information he’d glean from them. Newt had combed over every inch of the house in Manchester, which had led them to capture several followers, but Tina hadn’t been found.

He’d never seen his brother both so determined as well as despondent. Every moment was dedicated to finding Tina. He barely talked, ate or slept. Theseus worried for him.

“Hey.” A hand clapped him on the back. Richard.

“What?”

“Something’s come in from our liaison at the Muggle police department. You’ve got to see this.”

They quickly headed into Travers’ office.

“Got to admit, that girl is a smart one. This was found on a run-away horse in a small town about 30 miles outside of Edenborough, Scotland. Neighbor recognized the horse, but got suspicious when he tried to return it and several people he didn’t know at his friends’ house answered the door. By the time the police got there, the place had been cleared and the bodies of the family located in the basement. But they found this under the horse’s saddle.” Travers laid the piece of wood on his desk.

The brownish-red ink used to write the words had already started to flake away, but most of the message remained intact.

TINA TAKEN FIND SCAMANDER

Theseus spun around to Richard. “Get Newt over here right now.”

Richard ran out of the room.

Barely any time passed before Newt barreled into room. “You’ve found something?” The slightest smile lingered on his lips.

Travers handed him the piece of wood.

Newt examined it closely. He frowned, chipped off a tiny piece of the ink and stuck it on his tongue.

“Scamander! That’s evidence!” Travers yelled.

Newt ignored him. “It’s blood.”

Travers shut his mouth.

Waving his wand and muttering a few Latin words, the wood piece floated in the air. A ghostly image of Tina appeared to be holding it. Newt’s breath caught. Dirt smudged her cheek and pieces of straw   
stuck in her mussed hair. She used blood dripping from a wound on her hand to write the message.

“I want that farm locked down now!” Travers screamed out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
6 Weeks Post-Abduction

The food was poisoned. Tina was convinced that it had to be poisoned. She tried not to eat it, but she’d just get so hungry. Then she’d vomit.

“Teen, the food is not poison,” Queenie assured her. “I’m making almost all of your meals and I know there’s no poison in them. You’re just sick from being in this dank dungeon. If you’d just join us, you’d be outta here like that.” She snapped her fingers.

Tina ignored her. As much as she loved her sister, she wished Queenie would go away. Another wave of nausea washed over her body. She wanted to vomit in peace, and not have to listen to arguments   
for turning to the dark side.

Queenie sighed and rubbed Tina’s back, then drifted back up the stairs. She didn’t bother to close the dungeon door since the expandable rope wouldn’t let Tina ascend the stairs anyway.  
Tina finished getting sick, then cuddled in the fresh blankets Queenie had brought her. She literally was being kept prison in a dungeon. While she didn’t know exactly where in the world she was, she figured it was probably Russia or Scandinavia because of the cold. 

Hours later, Queenie returned with her dinner, which steamed in the chill of the dungeon. Grindelwald ambled in behind her.

Tina wanted to leap to her feet, but weakness drainer her. She sat up straighter on the stone bench instead.

Grindelwald clicked his tongue. “Queenie tells me you’ve been getting sick a lot lately. She’s very distraught that you think she’s been poisoning her food. It just isn’t true. What is wrong with you, my dear?”

He walked over to her, standing above her. His wand pointed at his nose. “Olfactorio” Golden wisps of light floated out, drifting up his nasal passages. Then he leaned down and inhaled deeply over Tina’s head.

Tina kept her body stock still, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing how uncomfortable this made her.

He sniffed her like a dog, starting with her hair. She closed her eyes as he sniffed her face, descended down her neck, shoulders and chest. He slowed as he smelled her stomach. Then he paused as he reached her lap.

She couldn’t help cringing away as he inhaled deeply.

Then he bolted upright, his eyes wide as he stared down at her, head tilted. Then he laughed.

The fingers of fear clutched at Tina’s heart.

“What?” asked Queenie.

Tina frowned. “Don’t you know? Can’t you see his thoughts?”

Queenie shrugged. “Not really. He’s a lot like you, Teen. He can block me.” Queenie turned back to Grindelwald, exasperated. “What is wrong with her?”

He giggled. “She’s with child.”

“What?!” Queenie shouted. “Is that true, Tina?”

Shock hit Tina like a boulder. It couldn’t be true. Her heart pounded as she laid a hand over her abdomen. Did new life grow inside her in spite of her desperate situation?

A bright smile broke out on Queenie’s face. She clapped her hands. “I’m gonna be an aunt! Oh, Tina, who’s the father? Is it Newt or did you go back to that bore, Achilles?”

A memory from that night before the mission flashed in her mind. How loved she felt in his arms. How good it felt with him inside her. That goofy grin on his face the next morning.

Queenie squealed, and Tina knew that memory had been intense enough for her sister to read. “It’s was Newt!”

Grindelwald laughed, great peels of laughter pouring from him. “You’re carrying Newt Scamander’s baby?”

Queenie frowned at him, her brows drawing together.

The laughter abruptly clamped off. He pointed at Tina. “You’ve just earned those new accommodations. Can’t have a Mummy-to-be in a cold dungeon. Queenie, darling, please make her comfortable in the blue room upstairs.”

“The blue room is beautiful. You’ll love it Tina. Wait until you see the view of the mountains…”

Tina shuffled along with her sister, unable to fully process everything. She wished Newt would save her already. She had some big news for him.


	16. Chapter 16

4 Months Post-Abduction

Newt marveled at the opulence of the castle nestled in the foothills of Denmark. He could see Grindelwald fancying himself a king with these surroundings. He followed Theseus up the grand staircase as Aurors bustled around him.

One of the followers had finally cracked. She’d bargained the latest hideout she knew of with getting to see her family. Unfortunately, it appeared the castle had been abandoned about five days before they’d arrived. Newt wondered if the Ministry had a mole dug deep within their ranks.

They’d finished examining the dungeon, and while Newt found evidence of Tina being down there, the remnants were months old. He’d insisted on checking the upstairs bedrooms.

No signs of her in the pink room, the satin room or the golden room. Newt could tell Theseus was getting impatient as they entered the lace room. His brother wasn’t used to this level of investigation, examining every single detail. He usually liked the confrontation side of it. 

An intricately designed lace bedspread covered the large, four-poster bed. Lace curtains and lacy wallpaper completed the picture of the lace room. As he’d done in the other rooms, Newt pulled back the bedspread, conjuring an image of the last person who’d slept there.

A ghostly image of Queenie formed. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Newt’s drew in a breath. This was the first time he’d found evidence of Tina’s sister in any of the hideouts. He flew out of the room and to the last bedroom left in this wing, right next door.

The blue room offered the most beautiful view of the snow-capped mountains, but Newt didn’t see it. He grabbed the velvet bedspread and flung it off. His wand conjured the image of the woman sleeping in the bed.

Tina.

She slept fitfully, tossing and turning. He could only see above her shoulders, the covers pulled all the way up.

Newt forgot himself, his hand reaching to smooth the worry lines on her forehead away, but it slipped right through the image. Tina’s ghostly figure dissolved. Theseus spoke up, and Newt startled, forgetting his brother had followed him into the room.

“Why would they move her from the dungeon up to the most beautiful bedroom in the castle? What’s changed?”

“Perhaps Queenie persuaded Grindelwald to treat her better?” Newt offered.

Theseus shook his head slowly. “Not Grindelwald’s style, from everything we’ve seen. I hate to say this, but we’ve got to consider the possibility that…” He paused, taking a deep breath. “That Tina’s been turned.”

Newt stared at the empty bed. “No. She wouldn’t turn.”

“Come on, Newt! Nobody would blame her. She’s been tortured, locked in dungeons. It’s been going on for months! The stress going on for so long would break almost anyone.”

“No. Not her. There’s got to be another explanation.” Newt stubbornly resisted the notion of Tina breaking, although his heart ached for what she’d endured.

Silence reigned around them for a few moments. Then Theseus gave him a sad look and walked out of the room.

Newt, not caring what anyone else thought, toed off his shoes. Then he slipped into the velvet blue bed, his head resting in the same place Tina’s had. Her essence surrounded him and he breathed in her slight lingering scent. His eyes closed and he daydreamed about her being in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

5 Months Post-Abduction

Newt shut the door as he walked into his house. He’d come from a meeting with his editor, who expressed his displeasure at how long it was taking for Newt to write his new book. Newt didn’t have a good excuse considering he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone about Tina’s abduction.

Theseus sat on the sofa, feet up and shoes off. He had the Daily Prophet newspaper open in front of him.

Newt sat down next to him, fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt.

Theseus peeked over the paper. “Anything I can do for you?”

Newt cleared his throat, eyes darting around the room.

“Newt?”

“Do you still have Gran’s sapphire engagement ring? I know she gave it to you before she died, but you didn’t give to Leta. She much preferred diamonds over sapphires.”

Theseus lowered the paper, examining his brother, who refused to look at him. “I have it. Why?”

“I’d like it.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I’m just as much entitled to it as you are. Please give it to me.”

Theseus shook his head. “No. You want it for Tina, and I’m not going to let you torment yourself like that. She may never come back.”

Newt pressed his lips together, then abruptly walked over the to stairs. Without turning, he said, “Tina’s coming back.” Then he walked upstairs.

Before he closed the door to the study, he heard his brother mutter behind him, “I hope so for both your sakes, little brother.”

XXXXX

“Wait, you’re telling me you want to break into your brother’s flat to steal an engagement ring? And you need my help?” Jacob scrutinized him.

“Yes.”

“Did you ask him for it yet?”

“Yes, but he refused.”

“This isn’t Leta’s engagement ring, is it?”

Newt shook his head vigorously. “Leta was wearing her engagement ring when Grindelwald killed her.”

“So why does your brother have another engagement ring?” Jacob pulled the desk chair out and leaned back in it.

“It was my Gran’s.” Newt rubbed his eyes and sat down on the bed, picking at the sheet. “She was very special to me, and Tina’s coming back. I want it for her.”  
Jacob smiled slowly. “I’m in.”

Newt smiled gratefully at Jacob. Fondness for the Muggle touched him. Newt hardly had any close friends, and Jacob stood by his side every time he needed him, both here and in New York. The chance slip-up of exchanging cases had turned into a cherished friendship.

"What's the plan, boss?"

"First, we've got to see an old acquaintance of mine. I'm really hoping he'll let me borrow something of his."

Newt and Jacob traveled to another section of London, ending up at a large townhouse. Newt knocked on the door.

The door opened to a tall, dark-haired man wearing glasses. His face started with a confused expression, but quickly morphed into a smile. "Newt Scamander? Well, hello, old mate! Been a few years. Come in!"

They stepped into a well-lit parlor and were directed to a comfortable brown sofa. Glasses of chilled water appeared in their hands.

Jacob smiled in delight, taking a sip. "Such hospitality!"

"Oh, where are my manners? I know Newt doesn't have any, but I've forgotten mine." The man held out his hand to Jacob. "Fleamont Potter."

Jacob wiped his hand on his shirt, then shook the offered hand. "Jacob Kowalski. Pleasure to know you."

Fleamont settled into the overstuffed chair across from them. "Newt, I never did get to thank you for..." He glanced at Jacob. "That thing you did for me. It was most successful."

Newt cleared his throat, placing his water glass on the side table. "Actually, I'm here to call in that favor."

Fleamont adjusted his glasses. "Oh. And here I thought you came to discuss your new book. Just kidding. What do you need?"

"I need to borrow your invisibility cloak."

Fleamont's eyebrows rose.

Jacob choked on his water. "You have a cloak that can make you invisible?"

The two wizards looked at him.

"Sorry. I couldn't help thinking about that joke of where you would go if you were invisible? The ladies' dressing room!" He giggled, then pointed at Fleamont. "You ever do that?"

"Surely not!" He turned to Newt. "That's not what you plan to use it for, right?"

"No!" Red colored Newt's cheeks.

Fleamont turned back to Jacob. Their eyes locked, then they both burst out laughing. Fleamont wiped tears from his eyes. "Sorry, old chap. I admit it, I did that once when I was fifteen. Don't tell anyone."

Jacob zipped his lips.

Fleamont's tone became more serious. "I don't just lend the cloak out to anyone. The only reason you know about it is because I brought it to you to see if it was made of Demiguise pelts, but of course it wasn't, since it would have been opaque by now. What do you need it for?"

Newt explained about the engagement ring and his brother's refusal to give it to him. Instead of telling him about Tina's abduction, he told him that his brother didn't approve of the girl.

After a moment of thought, Fleamont smacked the chair arm. "Why not? I've always been a sucker for romance. How long do you need it for?"

"Just a few hours," Newt said, smiling.

Fleamont got the cloak, then wished them well as they got on their way.

Once outside Theseus' building, they ducked into the adjacent alley.

"You remember your part?" Newt got the cloak ready to throw over himself.

Jacob nodded, then gasped as Newt disappeared. "Wow, you really are invisible!"

"Let's go,” said the disembodied voice.

Newt walked right beside Jacob, careful not to bump anything. As the doorman inside attempted to open the door for Jacob, Jacob grabbed the handle and yanked it right from the older man's hand. He threw it wide, allowing Newt to slip past unseen into the building.

Newt paused a moment, smiling under the cloak at the exchange behind him before he headed to the stairs.

"Oh!" cried the doorman, caught off balance.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Jacob grabbed his arm to stead him.

The doorman pulled away, brushed off his uniform and straightened his hat. "Can I help you, sir?" It seemed like he tried to hide the frustration in his voice, but failed.

"Friend of mine told me to meet him at this address." Jacob held up a handwritten scrap of paper.

The doorman glared at it. "This address is numerous blocks away. Turn left out the door. Good day, sir."

"Are you sure? I swear this is..."

Jacob's voice faded as Newt discreetly pushed the door into the stairwell. He dared not use the elevator, so he walked up the four floors until he stood at Theseus' door. The lock clicked open easy at Pickett’s ministrations, the little tree creature newly awake from his healing hibernation. 

The security spell was a bit trickier. Theseus still used the same spell as he had on his childhood bedroom to keep Newt out.

Newt spoke out several passwords. "Leta. Salisbury Steak. Mr. Wiggles." He started to sweat, knowing the alarm alerting the doorman to call the police would go off after a certain amount of incorrect answers.

Finally, exasperated, he said, "Stay out, Newt!"

The door opened.

"Really, brother? You couldn't change it after all these years?" Newt grumbled.

Newt closed the door and pulled off the cloak. He frowned as he looked around the room. No wonder Theseus refused to stay here. There were signs of Leta everywhere. Several framed pictures of them lined the book shelves, including one Newt picked up of them on holiday in Italy. They looked so in love.

He got down to searching for his Gran's engagement ring. The small jewelry box, which turned out to be Leta's, didn't have it. Neither did the box full of Theseus' cuff links. He wondered why his brother needed so many different pairs. He rifled through drawers, blushing profusely when he encountered a drawer full of Leta's bras and panties.

It ended up being at the back of a small drawer of handkerchiefs in the closet. He opened the box and gazed down at the silver ring set with three sparkling blue sapphires. This was what he wanted for Tina, something so special to him, just like her.

He closed the box and slipped it into his pocket.


	18. Chapter 18

7 Months Post-Abduction

After so many months without finding Tina, they all fell into a new routine. Theseus still followed every lead that came in, but they were slim and unreliable. No new hideouts cropped up since the castle in Denmark. Jacob worked, practiced his shooting on the weekends and cooked for them. Newt worked on his book and cared for his animals, like he had before this all started, but much of his enthusiasm disappeared. The placed looked like a messy bachelor pad most of the time. Sometimes Bunty cleaned it up, but it didn’t stay like that for long.

One night, Newt and Bunty worked together trying to patch up a laceration on the Erumpent’s back leg. The huge, horned beast, the same one that Newt and Jacob had recaptured in Central Park, got too close to the mommy Occamy’s silver eggs and suffered from her aggressive attack. The Erumpent moaned and stamped slightly as Newt examined the wound. Bunty stood at her head, trying to distract her attention with sweet oats.

Newt sighed. “It’s too deep. I’m going to have to suture it.”

“Think she’ll tolerate it?” Bunty shoved more oats at her, but she only took one mouthful before turning her head away from the rest.

“I’ll try a numbing spell on it, but she might get agitated by not being able to feel her leg. It’s our best option though.” Newt cast the spell, which at first seemed to pacify the Erumpent. He hurried with the suturing of the laceration.

Just as Newt tied the final knot, the Erumpent whipped around and attempted to charge him. Newt scrambled backwards. Her horn swiped at him, ripping open his shirt and just barely grazing his skin.

A high-pitched whistle sounded loudly through the room. It caught the Erumpent’s attention, and she whirled around.

Bunty whistled again, luring the raging beast back into her enclosure. She threw the sweet oats inside. 

The Erumpent charged inside, stopping at the oats to sniff them. She stomped with her injured leg, and Newt had a feeling the pins and needles sensation that tended to accompany a return of feeling had initiated her outburst.

Newt looked down at his bare chest, touching the small, vertical abrasion. Only a tiny amount of blood smeared on his fingers. He breathed out a sigh of relief. She could have impaled him.

Bunty bent down and retrieved something on the ground.

Newt noticed her gazing at it. His stomach twisted as he reached up to his neck, realizing the chain that had been there was gone. It must have caught on the horn and thrown across the room. He walked over to her, his hand out.

She moved a step back. “This is a beautiful ring, Newt. An engagement ring.”

“It’s for Tina. I’d like it back now.” He stuck his hand out further.

“Oh, Newt. No one knows if she is ever coming back. There’s been no signs of Grindelwald for months. Theseus thinks she may have turned. She may be lost to you forever.” Bunty placed the ring on the chain into his outstretched hand.

Newt didn’t look at her as he examined the broken chain. “Tina would never turn. Something’s changed. Grindelwald hasn’t even had any meetings of his followers. When we find out what’s changed, we’ll find Tina.”

It took a moment for him to realize that Bunty had closed the remaining distance between them. Her nearness unnerved him, backing him into the wall.

“If she doesn’t come back, if she has turned, I can help you get past her.” Bunty ran her fingers down his naked chest.

He flinched violently, shoving himself away from her. He thrust the ring on the broken chain in his pocket. His voice horse, he said, “She has my heart, and I don’t want to get past her.” He ran away from Bunty and up the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

8 Months Post-Abduction

“Newt, you gotta get up here now!” Jacob’s voice echoed down the basement stairs.

Newt dropped the bucket he’d been using to feed the Graphorns and bolted up the stairs, his stomach twisting at the frantic quality in Jacob’s tone.

Bunty followed on his heels.

At the top of the stairs, Newt stopped short. 

Jacob had the door open, and Newt’s eyes widened as Queenie stumbled inside. She dragged along another person, the woman’s arm draped over Queenie’s shoulders. The woman could barely walk, her abdomen severely swollen. She seemed delirious, unable to stand.

“Help me,” Queenie begged.

“Merlin’s beard! Is that Tina?” Theseus gasped. He got under her other arm. “Grab her other side, Jacob.”

Jacob took over for Queenie. Together, the two men hauled her on to the bed.

“She’s pregnant?!” Jacob blurted out.

“Yes.” Queenie’s head then turned sharply towards Theseus. “No, she wasn’t raped!” Her tone softened. “It’s Newt’s baby.”

Everyone stilled, the room going quiet and all eyes turned toward him, staring.

“Is that true, Newt?” Theseus asked.

Newt didn’t hear him. A high-pitched screeching sound echoed in his ears. His eyes stayed glued to Tina. A hurricane of emotions stormed through him, and he didn’t know how to handle all of it together. He felt utter bliss at seeing her alive again. It battled with shock at learning so suddenly that he was going to be a father and rage at how frightened and tortured Tina must have felt being all alone with this. There was also alarm. Why did she look so pale?

Then, like a hypnotist snapping his fingers, Tina’s voice stilled the raging storm. The screeching sound abruptly stopped.

“Newt?” Her voice sounded so distant. She was barely conscious.

Spurred into action, he climbed up on the bed beside her. “I’m here, Tina.” 

She coughed, a scary rattling noise emerging from her chest. Then her head fell back as she slipped into unconsciousness.

He took her hand in one of his, the other hand smoothing down her hair. Then he frowned, laying his palm on her forehead. He looked up at the rest of them grouped beside the bed. “She’s burning up.”

“Yeah, she’s been sick for three days. Gellert tried several medicines, but none of them worked. She just kept getting sicker.” Queenie fretted, clenching and unclenching her fingers.

Bunty pointed at the floor. “Um, is that blood?”

Queenie bent down and touched the floor. She examined the red on her fingers. “Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no.”

Fingers of dread clutched at Newt’s heart as Queenie pulled Tina’s skirt up above her knees. Red droplets of blood streaked down her legs.

Newt leapt off the bed. “I’ve got to get help.” He heard the desperation in his own voice. He turned back and kissed Tina on the forehead. “Don’t let her die!” he yelled as he ran out the door.  
Using every magic spell he knew, Newt practically flew to Hogwarts. At the front gates, the caretaker seemed suspicious by Newt's manner. He didn't allow Newt entry, but he rushed off to get Dumbledore.

Newt's head swam, the gates swimming in his vision. He sat down on the stone walkway. He sucked in big breaths. He couldn't let Tina die. He just couldn't.

Dumbledore hurried towards him, throwing open the gates with his wand. "Newt? What's wrong?"

Newt struggled to his feet, then fell back on his knees and vomited on the stones.

"Newt!" Dumbledore shouted, his voice lined with concern. He helped Newt back up to his feet.

"I'm sorry. I can clean it up." Newt reached for his wand.

"Don't worry about that. You're obviously distressed. Come to my office; I've got some lovely calming tea. You'll tell me what has you so upset."

Newt shook his head, eyes on the ground. "No time. Tina's come back."

Dumbledore broke out into a wide grin. "That's fantastic news after all these months!"

Newt's eyes found Dumbledore's. "She's very sick. And..." He swallowed. "And she's pregnant." 

Dumbledore's eye brows shot up.

Newt's voice dropped to a pained whisper. "There's something wrong with the baby. We need help."

Nodding, Dumbledore said, "Let me get my personal healer."

When the three of them walked through Newt's door, Newt almost lost it when nobody was there. Were they too late?

Jacob stepped down the stairs, motioning them to follow him. "We had to move her upstairs. Just wasn't safe by the front door."

Newt sped up the stairs, but Dumbledore caught him by the arm. "Let my healer examine her, do whatever treatments he can." Newt leaned against the wall, letting them pass.

Jacob, Theseus, Queenie and Bunty walked out of the room. The door closed behind them. They settled downstairs, Jacob and Queenie on the sofa, Theseus on one of the kitchen chairs, Bunty on the other and Newt sitting on the steps.

Theseus looked at Queenie. " You know I have to arrest you and take you in. But if you cooperate, it'll go a lot easier for you."

Queenie pressed her lips together and nodded. "I know. I will. Everything I know is yours. Just save my sister."

Jacob kissed her hand.

"Where have you been?" Newt spoke up, his voice harsh.

"Australia."

Theseus rolled his eyes. "No wonder we found no trace of you after Denmark. Most of our resources focused on Europe and the States."

Newt spoke again. "What changed? Why have you come back now?"

Tears filled Queenie's eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Her voice broke. "He was going to kill her."

Theseus sat up straighter. "Grindelwald was going to kill Tina?"

Queenie nodded, glancing at Newt. "He wanted the baby. I didn't realize it at first, seeing how I had trouble hearing his thoughts and all. But when she got sick, it all came to the surface. He was planning on killing Tina all along, right after the birth. He wanted to take the baby as his own child. But when Tina didn't start getting better, he planned to just cut her open and rip that baby out of her! That's when we ran. I knew pregnant women shouldn't use portkeys, but there was no other way. He would have found us!" She cried heavily now, leaning on Jacob.

Theseus stood up and walked over to Newt. He grabbed Newt by the lapels and hauled him to his feet. Newt didn't have the energy to fight back. "We've got to talk, little brother." Then he manhandled him down into the basement.

"When?" Theseus asked, his tone firm.

Newt crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes on the wall behind Theseus. He felt like a child being scolded, and part of him knew he deserved it.

"Newt, when did she get pregnant?" Theseus yelled, shoving Newt's shoulder.

"The night before she left on that mission," Newt said grudgingly.

Theseus blew out a breath. "She didn't know then."

Newt frowned. "What?"

"It's against regulations for a pregnant woman to participate in raids. But she wouldn't have known at that point." He paused. "Merlin's beard, that's why you had that goofy grin on your face that morning!"   
His eyes softened. "That was the last time I saw that grin."

Newt covered his eyes with his hands and groaned. "I'm in love with her. What if she doesn't make it? What if the baby doesn't make it?"

"They will. Tina's an Auror. That makes her strong, a fighter. You know, you're going to have to make an honest woman out of her before this baby comes."

"I'm ready." Newt pulled out the chain carrying the sapphire engagement ring from under his shirt.

Theseus's eyes widened. "You little... Did you break into my flat?"

Newt shrugged.

Theseus threw up his hands. "Keep it!"

"Newt?" Jacob's voice echoed down the stairs, much calmer than it had a few hours ago. "Dumbledore wants to talk to you."

Newt took the stairs two at a time.

Dumbledore waited for him in the upstairs hall. "She is very ill. She has an infection, probably pneumonia. Also, there was a partial tear in the placenta. It's one of the primary risks of a woman in advanced pregnancy traveling by portkey. My healer has managed to reattach it, but she must not move from that bed for at least eight days. This," he held up an amber body full of liquid, "will treat the pneumonia. Give her three drops every eight hours for two weeks."

"Thank you, Dumbledore." Newt pocketed the bottle.

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm assuming you're the father, Newt? Are congratulations in order?"

Newt shook his head. "Not until I know they're both going to survive."

Putting his hand on Newt's shoulder, Dumbledore said, "They will." It echoed his brother’s words.


	20. Chapter 20

“Tina! Don’t you dare.” Queenie rushed up the stairs.

Tina froze for a moment, then hustled as fast as her pregnant body could haul her down the hall. She slammed the bathroom door closed and threw the lock before Queenie got there.

Queenie twisted the knob, knocking frantically. “Open this door!”

“I just want to pee in peace!” Tina smiled, relishing her aloneness.

She didn’t remember much of their escape from Australia, the mid-wife and Creedence helping them. They jumped from portkey to portkey over half the world. The pain in her belly intensified with each stop. Returning to Newt’s house seemed like a dream, visions of him caring for her swimming in her mind. By the time the delirium passed, her body was well on the way to healing. Now, after being bedridden for over two weeks and constantly fussed over, Tina desperately needed to get back to herself.

She jumped out of her thoughts as the lock clicked open. She managed to pull up her panties and fix her nightgown before the door swung open.

“You’ve got a key?” Tina asked as she washed her hands.

Queenie ignored the question. “What if you’d slipped on these tiles? Or started bleeding again?”

Tina rolled her eyes. “I’m fine! Dumbledore’s healer just yesterday told me I could get out of bed and do light activity. You’ve got to let go some. Where’d you get a key?”

Queenie huffed. “I’m going to make breakfast.” She turned down the hall.

Sticking her head out the doorway, Tina caught sight of Queenie handing the key back to Newt before she walked down the stairs. Newt glanced at her before sheepishly looking at the wall.

“I’m better now,” Tina said weakly, not wanting to argue.

Newt gave her a small smile as he took her hand and led her back to the study. “She’s just worried. The Ministry had her contained during the worst of your illness. She fretted for you incredibly.”

“I know. Oh!” She clutched at her swollen abdomen as she sat on the bed.

Newt crouched down beside her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Baby’s kicking me.” She grabbed his hand and laid it on her belly.

Newt laughed. “I felt it!” Then his face grew serious. “Tina? I love you and I love this baby we’ve created.” His eyes touched hers then fell away as he pulled a chain out from under his shirt.

A sparkle captured her attention. Her breath caught in her throat.

Newt shifted his position, resting on one knee before her. He held a beautiful silver sapphire ring up to her. “You made me a promise some time ago.”

Tina giggled, caught off-guard despite her previous promise.

“Porpentina Goldstein, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?’

“Yes!” She giggled again as he slipped the ring on her finger. “I did promise, after all.” She kissed him with all her pent-up passion.

With Tina’s due date fast approaching, they all helped put together the best wedding possible. Dumbledore officiated in the rose garden at Hogwarts. Jacob baked the wedding cake, three layer of chocolate cake with pink and blue buttercream frosting. Queenie found a beautiful beaded, off-white wedding dress that she slaved stitching day and night to make it fit over Tina’s pregnant abdomen. Newt wore a black suit with tails and a white bow tie. Theseus stood by his side as his best man.

After a lovely ceremony and a joyous reception, Dumbledore led them up into the tower of guest rooms at Hogwarts. When Newt had tried to argue, Dumbledore insisted they couldn’t spend their wedding night in his crowded study surrounded by their family. Newt closed his mouth after that.

“You don’t have to worry about being disturbed. We’ve got no other guests staying with us right now,” Dumbledore reported as he showed them the luxurious bedroom. “The washroom is right through there.”

“Oh, my! This bathtub is the size of a small swimming pool!” Tina exclaimed.

“Big enough for two,” Dumbledore chuckled. “Congratulations, both of you.” He pecked Tina on the cheek and shook Newt’s hand, then closed the door as he left.

Newt’s eyes darted around the room, his fingers fidgeting with the buttons of his suit.

Tina recognized his nervousness. “I can’t resist that bathtub. Why don’t you slip into something more comfortable?” She pointed at the terry cloth robe hanging next to the bathroom door.

His cheeks turned red.

She ran the water, adding a generous amount of bubble bath. She stripped out of her wedding dress, laying it carefully on the dressing chair. Then she slipped into the tub, savoring the feel as the warm water enveloped her body, soothing her aching muscles.

It took about ten minutes before Newt tentatively stepped into the bathroom wearing the robe. He stared at her, the twinkle in his eye warring with the blush on his face.

She gave him an inviting smile, not wanting to scare him away.

After a minute of indecision, he discarded the robe and climbed into the tub with her. “Oh, this is lovely.” He closed his eyes, relaxing into the water.

Tina slowly glided her foot up the outside of his leg.

He pulled her foot towards him. “Your feet are swollen.”

“Every part of me is swollen.” She moaned as his fingers started massaging her foot. When he finished with the other foot, she leaned forward as far as her pregnant belly would allow. “Kiss me.”

He met her in the middle of the tub, his lips pressing into hers. Their mouths moved together, nipping and sucking, tongues dancing. Her body grew hot despite the cooling water, throbbing starting in her core. She reached down between them, wrapping her fingers around his hardened length.

He jumped slightly, breaking the kiss.

She let go of him, and slipped out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her body. “Come with me,” she whispered to him, then strolled back into the bedroom.

As she sat on the bed, she watched him scramble out of the tub and wrap another towel around his waist. Seeing him that way, naked but for the towel, dripping wet, his lips swollen from her kisses, intensified that throbbing between her legs. She almost panted with want for him.

She tried to rein in her lust, afraid to scare him. But thinking back to all those months in seclusion, lust attacking her more than she’d ever felt before. She’d had dreams of nights filled with wild sex with him. During the days, when those feelings overwhelmed her, she’d fantasized he was touching her when it really was her own hand.

It all confused her. She’d asked one of the mid-wives Grindelwald has brought in to care for her about it once. The kind, older woman had explained it was caused by the pregnancy hormones that flooded her body, that it was natural and happened to many women. Tina had never heard of such a thing, but then again, it wasn’t something proper people spoke about it.

Newt sat down next to her, snapping her back into reality. He pushed back her long hair and kissed her neck. The feeling of his mouth sucking her sensitive skin, just over her pounding pulse, sent fire through her body.

She grabbed the towel and ripped it off, desperate to have him. “Newt, I need you. Right now,” she ground out through clenched teeth.

He shook his head. “I don’t want to hurt the baby. I can’t be on you. But I can pleasure you in other ways.”

“No. Not good enough.” She got up on her knees and undid the towel around his waist. “Most men don’t know this, but sometimes pregnant women become overwhelmed with want. Almost like…” She paused, stumbling to find the right words. “Almost like we’re in heat.”

His eyes widened, jaw dropping. Yes, as a magi zoologist, he would understand what that meant. He swallowed, then nodded. “Right then.” His voice was hoarse.

Tina went down on her hands and knees, spreading her legs and presenting herself to him. “Take me like this.”

She bit her lip, waiting, afraid she’d pushed him too far with this. But then a hesitant hand traced its way up her back, causing her to shiver. Another hand lightly touched her hip. She almost cried out for want of him, but she bit her lip.

“Just figuring out the angles,” he remarked, as if reading her mind.

Then she felt him at her entrance, but he hesitated. “Yes,” she breathed out.

Encouraged, he pushed inside her.

With the difference of the angle in this position, it amazed her how much more it stimulated her. She moaned out his name.

He started at a slow pace, but it wasn’t enough for her. She forced him to pick up speed by shoving her hips back against him. He complied, the hand on her back going to her other hip in order to steady himself as he moved.

It didn’t take long; she knew it wouldn’t because of how ready she’d been for him. She felt the pressure building inside her, the wonderful prelude to release. Her internal muscles spasmed as she orgasmed. She threw back her head, screaming out his name.

As she enjoyed the aftershocks, his movements became jerky and she felt him achieve his own release. He kissed her back before pulling out. Then he guided her body gently down to the bed, making sure her head comfortable rested on the pillow. He spooned up against her back, pulling the covers over them. He lightly kissed her shoulder.

“What a wonderful wedding day,” Tina murmured.

Newt smiled against her skin.


	21. Chapter 21

Newt bit the inside of his lip, schooling his face not to wince as Tina crushed the life out of his hand. He knew the pain she felt was much worse than his hand, but her grip. He breathed out as she relaxed, the contraction evidently passing.

Tina lay in the bed in the study, five hours into labor. Queenie sat on the opposite side of the bed from Newt. The smell of chocolate brownies wafted up the stairs.

Dumbledore’s healer, the same one who helped repair Tina’s torn placenta a few months ago, finished his examination under the sheet covering Tina’s lower body. “Eight centimeters. This labor is progressing nicely. Just keep breathing through those contractions. I’m going to nip off for a cup of tea.” He patted Tina’s knee. “You’re doing fabulously, my dear.”

“Thank you,” Tina whispered, her voice weak. Her head lolled back on the pillow. She practically fell asleep, exhausted.

Queenie glanced at Newt, then back at Tina. “Hey, Teen? I think Newt could use a break. Okay?”

“Mmm hmm.” Tina didn’t move.

Newt gave Queenie a thankful smile. Sometimes it wasn’t all bad that she could read his mind. He kissed Tina on the forehead, and headed downstairs. The healer sat at the table, stirring sugar into his tea. Dumbledore sat next to Theseus on the sofa. 

Jacob, decked out in an apron and oven mitts, shoved a tray full of cookies into the oven. He pulled off the mitts and pointed at the plateful of brownies on the counter. “Freshly cut. Probably still warm.”

Newt bit into one, moaning as the fudgy cake melted into his mouth. “Oh, Jacob, you are a master.” He grabbed another one and went to sit on the bed across the room.

“Newt! We hear it’s going well up there. How’s Tina feeling?” Dumbledore asked.

“She’s exhausted.”

“Of course.”

Theseus smiled. “I was just telling Dumbledore that there has not been a girl born into the Scamander bloodline for three generations. Our grandfather was an only child. Our father had two brothers, one who died young and the other also had two boys. So, think you’ll break the pattern with a girl, brother?”

Newt shrugged, his mouth full of brownie.

Everyone glanced at the ceiling as Tina’s crying escalated again.

“Better get back up there.” Newt grabbed another brownie as he ran up the stairs. When he got in the room, he handed Queenie the brownie.

Her eyes lit up as she took a bite of the delicious confection.

Another hour passed, and Newt breathed a sigh of relief when the healer told them she dilated to nine centimeters. Not long now. Newt flexed his hand, wondering if Tina’s grasp caused any permanent damage.

Queenie dozed in her seat as they entered the seventh hour of labor. Newt startled when she bolted upright, knocking the chair on the floor. “Oh, no! He’s here! This can’t be happening!” she screamed.

Three of the four men sitting downstairs suddenly appeared in the room, wands drawn. Jacob ran in through the doorway.

“What’s happening?” Tina cried, all her exhaustion forgotten.

Queenie spun towards the window. “It’s Grindelwald! He’s come for the baby.”

Silence filled the room for a moment. Then everyone seemed to talk at once.

“Are you sure? I thought you couldn’t read his mind?” asked Tina.

“I can’t! But Vinda Rosier is with him. I can read her mind.”

Tina clutched at her abdomen protectively.

“Where is he? I’m going to kill him!” Theseus rushed to the window beside Queenie.

“Why would Grindelwald want Newt and Tina’s baby?” the healer asked.

Dumbledore turned to his healer, his friend, who didn’t know much about the circumstances surrounding Tina’s pregnancy and the true reason she’d traveled through all those portkeys. “I’ll have to tell you about it later. I just need you to get this baby delivered safely.” Dumbledore turned to Newt and Theseus. “Let me talk to him. I may be able to talk some sense into him.”

Theseus shook his head, but he had to relent when Newt nodded.

Tina cried out as another contraction hit her.

Dumbledore ran outside. They watched from the window, some of them using a hearing-enhancement spell to listen to him pleading for Grindelwald to let this insane pursuit go. Rosier, smirking, stood next to him.

Grindelwald refused. He pointed up at the window, calling for Newt to join him outside.

Newt paled, his stomach turning. He looked at Theseus. “What do I do?”

Theseus gripped his brother’s arms. “We fight. We fight for your child. We can’t let him win.”

“Go!” Tina yelled through clenched teeth as she fought the pain of the contraction. “Protect our baby!”

Newt kissed her hand. “I love you.” Then he sprinted down the stairs after Theseus, Jacob on his tail.

Theseus pulled open the door and he and Newt stepped outside. Newt made certain to shut the door tight. With their protection spells, Grindelwald wouldn’t be able to get inside without an invitation.

Grindelwald spotted them exiting the house, and he laughed loudly. “The Scamander brothers. Pleasure to see you both again. Hey, Theseus, sorry your engagement didn’t work out.”

Newt saw the fire erupt in his brother’s eyes. Theseus threw up his wand, blasting at Grindelwald.

Grindelwald jumped to one side, Rosier to the other side. Grindelwald still seemed merry, the smile never leaving his face. “Temper, temper. But I’m not here to talk to you anyway. I need to talk to Newt.”

“There’s nothing to discuss. You can’t have my child.”

As if to punctuate his statement, they all heard Tina screaming inside the house.

Grindelwald frowned. “But, you must understand, I laid claim to that child before you even knew about it. You don’t have to worry; I’ll raise the baby as my very own, learning what is right and wrong between the magical and the inferior. The child will grow up by my side, ruling this world.”

“No.” Newt stated.

They froze. The cries of a newborn baby rang out through the air.

Then Queenie’s voice followed. “It’s a girl!”

Grindelwald’s grin returned. “My daughter has been born! I’m naming her Penelope, after my mother.”

Vinda Rosier clapped beside him.

“She’s not your daughter!” Newt shouted. He’d had enough of this talk with Grindelwald. “Her name is Leta, after a woman who dared to defy your hate and brutality. A woman who you took away from us!”

Theseus looked at him, tears gathering in his eyes. “Thank you, Newt.”

Jacob burst out the door. He raised the rifle and fired it directly at Grindelwald.

A startled look appeared on Grindelwald’s face, but his wand twitched and the bullet stopped just inches from his forehead. It fell to the ground.

All hell broke loose.

Grindelwald tore the rifle out of Jacob’s hands, and sent it flying across the street. It knocked Jacob down to his knees.

Theseus and Newt opened up on Grindelwald, blasting at him simultaneously. The dark wizard evaded them, zig-zagging toward the now open door.

Dumbledore streaked from the other side in an attempt to get in the door before Grindelwald. A wand blast hit him in the shoulder, spinning him around and flinging him to the ground.

“Dumbledore!” Newt shouted.

Dumbledore clambered back to his feet, waving at Newt to keep after Grindelwald. Then Dumbledore threw up a shield, blocking the next hex Rosier threw at him.

Grindelwald almost got to the door when Jacob pulled out two handguns from holsters at his hips. He fired repeatedly, forcing Grindelwald back several steps in order manifest a shield in front of him.  
The bullets bounced off, sailing in all different directions. Theseus created a protective shield in front of Jacob just in time to avert two of the bullets from hitting him.

Newt yelled a “Confringo” at Grindelwald, who in turn created a huge gust of wind, knocking Newt and Theseus off their feet.

Jacob threw one of the guns at Grindelwald as he approached, which uselessly bounced away from him.

“Why do you No-Majs always think your guns and bombs are more powerful than magic?” He rotated his wand.

The remaining gun crumbled, twisting around Jacob’s hand. Jacob screamed, clawing at the metal. He fell over on the ground.

Theseus blasted an “Impidimenta” at Grindelwald, aiming in front of him to slow him down and keep him from the door.

Grindelwald whirled around. “I WILL have that child!” With a wide sweep of his wand, he broke off a piece of the house from across the street and hurled it at Theseus.

Theseus ducked as the stone façade crashed over him.

Newt brought his arms up to protect his face from the flying debris. Then he reached in his pocket and brought out the swooping evil cocoon. It unfolded itself, lunging Grindelwald, knocking his wand from his hand.

Grindelwald punched at the creature. He fell to his knees, sticking out his hand to summon his wand while still defending himself against the attacking beast with the other hand.

Newt glanced back at the pile of rubble, sighing in relief when he saw Theseus unharmed climbing on top of it. Then he jumped as a loud crack echoed through the air, looking back at Grindelwald as the swooping evil ascended away from him.

Grindelwald frowned, his eyebrows drawn together. He still sat on the ground, his wand three feet away. He pulled back his overcoat, watching as two spots of blood blossomed through his shirt. He coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth. Then he collapsed on his side.

Newt couldn’t tell if he was alive or dead. He cautiously crouched down beside him.

Vinda Rosier screamed, catching sight of Grindelwald as she battled with Dumbledore. She apparated next to Grindelwald and pushed Newt away. Then she clasped onto Grindelwald’s body and apparated away with him. Only blood stains on the ground marked where he’d lain.

Newt ran to Jacob, who still lay on the ground. Sweat streamed down his red face, his body trembling. He lowered the tiny pistol he’d used to shot Grindelwald. “Because guns can kill wizards too, you bastard.” He then looked down at his other hand, still crushed by the deformed hand gun and turning purple around the wrist.

Newt immediately raised his wand, pulling the pieces of the gun off of Jacob’s hand.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief, even though his hand still appeared deformed. He turned at the running footsteps rushing out the door.

“Oh, Jacob, your hand!” Queenie squealed. “I was so scared for you!”

Newt didn’t stay for the rest of the conversation. He bolted inside and up the stairs. He almost crashed into the healer as the man walked out of the study.

The healer handed him a cigar. “You deserve this. Possibly more than any other father I’ve ever known.” Then he walked downstairs.

Newt slipped the cigar in his pocket and strode into his study.

Tina sat up in the bed, mesmerized by the tiny bundle in her arms. She grinned ear to ear. “Newton Scamander, this is your daughter, Leta Scamander.” Tina held the baby up for him.

Newt’s heart swelled as he hugged his daughter. She raised her tiny hand towards him. Strands of auburn hair curled out from under the blanket. He couldn’t talk, he so was overwhelmed with emotion. After all the insane events of the past years, it had all culminated into this. And she was perfect.

The End


End file.
